Saints and Sinners
by blueskiesahead
Summary: We learn only to love the good ones, the queens and warriors who did what they were told. But what of the wicked, and the wickedness that tugs on all our hearts?
1. Wrath

AN: A little early, true, since Colors isn't finished, but I decided to post a series of oneshots on the seven deadly sins alongside it

**AN: A little early, true, since Colors isn't finished, but I decided to post a series of oneshots on the seven deadly sins alongside it.**

"You're going to die now," she said, sweet, soft, voice gaining an edge, "You're going to die and I'm going to watch." _And he'll be mine_.

"He won't love you," she growled, the pathetic, should-have-been cripple.

Rage ignited like a flame inside of Heathernose. She was prettier, she was stronger, she was faster and braver and all around _better_ than Cinderfur. So why did she get his love? Even worse, why did she think that he would love her even if she managed to get away alive?

"I saw her trespassing," Heathernose said later, "What else should I have done?"

Cruel, unmerciful claws met grey fur, met flesh, met blood. Deeper, deeper, she sunk them, before slowly sinking her bone-white teeth to meet Cinderfur's throat. The taste of blood, at the time, was exhilarating, was foreign, was all she had ever hoped and dreamed for. But later? She would recall it tasting like crowfood.

"Jayfeather is mine," she hissed in Cinderfur's ear as the grey she-cat's eyes lost the blue fire that had burning in them for so long, "He's all mine."

She did, later, win Jayfeather's love. She was happy. She had won.

But not even the grace of StarClan could save her from the guilt.

**AN: Ah, Insane!Heatherpaw, how I love thee so. **


	2. Patience

**AN: The next in the Saints and Sinners series is…. Patience! **

It was obvious he wouldn't be leader soon. For all Brambleclaw knew, his time as leader may never come. He felt as though… _his_ kits would be the leader and deputy. They would be the ones whose names were passed down as the three greatest cats in the history of ThunderClan- other than Firestar, of course.

If that was how it was to happen, he thought, so be it. The forgotten deputy, forever waiting. Never mind that he had led the Clans to their new home. It would be forgotten, the names changed to fit those of the almighty leaders.

Brambleclaw, however, did feel this: he was not Tigerstar. He had all of sin pent up inside of him- wrath, envy, pride- but he did have one virtue.

He was patient. And he could wait.

**AN: I hope this gives everyone an idea of how Saints and Sinners is going to work. First, the sin is presented, then, the virtue that is associated with it. **


	3. Gluttony

**Okay, I haven't worked on this in a while, but Saints and Sinners is back, with Gluttony on the plate!**

Foxpaw was surprised to see Daisy picking out two mice from the fresh-kill pile that day. As far as he knew, there were no kits in the nursery (a warrior would never eat unless a queen was fed), and that Daisy's kits were already off and apprenticed.

Most apprentices complained about queens like Daisy and Ferncloud, but mostly because it meant they needed to spend extra time cleaning out the nursery. Foxpaw didn't mind Ferncloud for two reasons: the main one being that she was his mother, and therefore deserving of his adoration, and the second that she was good at being a mother. Ferncloud could comfort the kit in need or the disappointed apprentice, which, to Foxpaw, was work all in its own.

He did, however, mind Daisy. She grew fat from prey that she never hunted. She sat in the sun whilst everyone from the most ragged elder to the littlest kit worked patching camp walls and strengthening dens. It didn't help that Daisy was a terrible mother. When he was younger, he remembered seeing Daisy tell a wailing Rosepaw that her little friend mouse was dead, and, no, it did not go to StarClan. And that when you ate rabbit, you actually ate the little twitchy whiskers and fluffy tail.

So, naturally, when he and his comrades unsheathed their claws for the Revolution, Daisy was the first to go.

**I made a glutton joke (see above)… and I laugh my head off whilst everyone else looks at me like I'm crazy. Reviews are appreciated, concrit even more.**


	4. Temperance

Ferncloud looked longingly upon the mouse. It was plump in the midst of leafbare, and her belly was all too aware of the pain of hunger. It was freshly caught, still warm and steaming in the cool morning air, and the idea of sinking her teeth into it was more than she could bear. She reached down to take a bite, but-

Her kits. Her three precious angels were also hungry, and though they slept now, she knew that when they woke their eyes would be full of tears and their bellies full of air. Her heart swelled at their presence, and it was then she realized she was physically incapable of eating that mouse, no matter what her stomach told her.

Slowly, she woke them from their warm, fuzzy sleep.

"Wake up, kittens. It's time to eat."

**AN: Temperance is the virtue of moderation. I wouldn't call it temperance, but I found this a good complement for the Gluttony piece.**


End file.
